Jealousy is a Curse
by Dawnwizard8010
Summary: The first time he felt jealous he was a mere four days old. Years later he meets a boy, Percy. He is four years old and so is he. He is jealous of Percy because he is better at sword play. At fourteen he is jealous of him because he falls in love. At twenty four he is brimming with jealousy because he slayed a dragon, he loses his mind with jealousy and does something he regrets.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so for new readers, welcome! I hope you enjoy, for people who were familiar with the original version for this story, hi, again. This is Jealousy is a Curse, the new and improved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own what is rightfully mine.**

* * *

**Four days**

_The first time he felt jealous he was a mere four days old._

* * *

He had no father the day he was born. No fatherly figure at all. He wouldnt have a father for most of his life. And only May Castellan knew this. the most important piece of information for her sons future lied in her heart hibernating until it could finally unfurl its wings and be told. But now, living in an ancient Greek society where widowed women were frowned upon and men were reaching at the topmost height of power, it would be hard for May Castellan to look after her baby boy. Especially in her condition.

_I shall have to guide him and be both his fatherly figure as well as his motherly figure and prepare him for his future and his destiny, _she thought.

May Castellan cooed at the blonde baby boy in her arms. _Her_ baby boy. In her eyes he was perfection but she could already see it: his flaw.

Everyone had one. Everyone had their fatal flaw.

This time her baby, just barely one day old, could already be seen with his fatal flaw. They usually appeared after the first year of one's life. But no, he had it already. It was just a little scar just beside is eyebrow. Though, only the size of her pinkie nail, she knew that as he grew so would his fatal flaw. It would continue to mar his innocent like face. As well as mar his not so innocent future but she should hush about it for now.

The blonde baby yawned, showing his toothless mouth blinking owlishly as he looked beyond the candle lit room filled with beds and resting birthmothers. He had large blue eyes, a crystal blue that glinted in the fire light. Just like his father.

* * *

May Castellans pride and joy is two days old, his scar had gotten bigger. May was constantly worried that something would happen to her son while she was under her spells. Her flaw was different and rare. In fact it was so rare that it didnt have a name or any sort of title. No one knew how it had come or if it was hereditary, except for her, but she was a woman built of loss and secrets so she kept quiet. Occasionally she would go under spells, which also allowed her to see glimpses of the future. Her mark is severe scarring on her temples, she uses her long blond hair as curtains to hide her defect, and it sometimes works. She knows impossible to ignore the curious gazes forever.

She still hasn't named her son.

* * *

He is three days old. Still no name. Today she is going to see her friend Sally. They both united when both their husbands died in whilst battling the dragon that cast a burden over their land. She has a deathly secret. She has a son too. And he has a name. Perseus. He has dark thick raven locks and large sea green eyes. He also has a flaw, it's a large scar on his left hand, and his flaw is loyalty. He's a beautiful boy, May must admit, but hers is better.

They arrange for a little playdate between Percy and the little blonde baby boy the next day.

* * *

He is four days old. Little did the baby boy know that today would be the day he would be named as well as also experience the feeling of his first flaw which is unknown to most but of course his mother, through many spells that plagued her mind she has learnt from.

He sees a baby boy with black thick hair, he remembers that shade at only the age of four days. He is smart for his age, he can already slightly recognise things. Percy is wrapped in his blue quilt with a small fist in his mouth as he makes gurgling noises.

He is placed next to Percy on a rug, and his mother walks to sit next to Sally chatting away while sipping tea together.

its all nice with a calm and peaceful atmosphere. then it changes within a split second.

the world changes from peaceful to chaotic.

Glass from a mug shatters on the ground as may collapses to the ground clutching her head, digging her nails into her temples screaming.

"No Luke, no no NO!" she is repeatedly screaming the same sentence over and over.

Sally rushes down to her side and tries to keep may still. To stop thrashing and kicking violently. But she keeps going. Luke is the first one to be unsettled by all the commotion and start crying. Loud.

Mays temperature is rising-

-Glass is scattered everywhere.

She has cuts and is bleeding from all the shards that have embedded into her skin.

Crying is heard in every direction. She is still screaming.

There is noise and commotion everywhere.

Then she lays still. slumped in a defeated manner, its almost pitying. She has a pulse but it's really faint.

Thump…thump….thump…

as all the noise dies down, but panic is still hanging thick in the air like a dense fog.

Sally goes to pick up Percy first.

The blonde boy notices that and has a deep burning in his chest, he is angry but at the same time frustrated and bursting with envy. He is jealous.

Unknowingly his scar grows, just from that feeling of jealousy.

Sally then goes to pick him up next. And satisfaction fell over him like a large wave gushing on a sand bank. If a baby knew how to smirk he would.

He then slowly drifts to sleep, unknowingly exhausted from all that happened and also confused (as much as a four day old baby can be) about this new emotion.

A couple hours later he awakes to see his mother holding ice to her temple. When she sees that her baby boy is awake a wide grin breaks onto her face, turning her worrisome and anxious face into one of admiration and relief as she beams at her beautiful son putting a beautiful name to his beautiful face.

"Hello, Luke, my beautiful baby boy."

**And that is all. Remember constructive criticism is always welcome. So review, follow and favourite!**

**Over and out,**

**Dawnwizard8010**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**ok so take two! **

**so without further ado - chapter two!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own what is rightfully mine!**

* * *

_Four years later..._

"I challenge you to a sword fight!" Percy said pointing his small wooden sword at Luke.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

Luke stood straight, sword poised and ready to attack. But before he could comprehend and plan his first move, Percy had already started attacking, bringing his wooden sword in a arc towards him. Luke quickly gathered his thoughts and parried.

It was then a series of blocks, parries and jabs before Percy manoeuvred his sword in a compliated manner, disarming Luke in the process.

"How in the world did you do that?" Luke said incredulously feeling a little envious.

"I made it up when i was practicing at home, its not much, really" Percy replied modestly.

"that was brilliant", a new voice piped in.

Luke looked to Percy's left to see a girl around their age with blonde ringlets and stormy grey eyes.

_pretty too, _Luke thought.

"Though in my opinion it was a was a little spontaneous, i think it better to have a plan and act upon it," she continued "spontaniety may lead to defeat," she said wisely, especially for a girl her age.

"Uh, english please?" Percy put in looking confused. who in olympus talks like that at the age of four for zeus' sake?

Luke was starting to envy the attention Percy was getting from the pretty and smart girl. He was glad when she shot him a glare at his last remark.

instead of replying she said, "My name is Annabeth Chase"

"I'm Luke. Luke Castellan," Luke hurried to put in so she could turn her attention to him. And to his satisfaction she did, he smirked to himself.

"Oh hello Luke Castellan, pleasure"

"I'm Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. You have nice hair, kinda like princess curls," Percy piped up. He held out a hand for her to shake. Annabeth blushed and ducked her head to hide the pink blossoming on her cheeks. She shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. You have nice eyes," she replied. It was true, his sparkling sea-green eyes were always a stand out.

Luke internally seethed. He could already see something blossoming between Percy and Annabeth. He was extremely perceptive, something he took pride in. Luke finally decided it was his cue to speak.

"You know, you can always hang out with _me_ anytime," he said.

"I'd love to hang out with both of you," she said beaming, relieved that she already made two new friends, she was usually teased for her over average intelligence for a girl (girls then weren't valued for their intelligence) and her apparently wierd grey eyes.

"I got to go now, see you guys soon!" she said as she bounded off, her blonde curls bouncing with each step. The two boys waved as the girls parted from them. Silence overtook, as both boys were quiet. Percy being Percy naturally broke the silence by emmiting a terribly dreamy sigh.

"She's pretty, and smart, and I love her freckles that sprinkle her nose, like the chocolate chips that sprinkle my moms blue cookies,"

"Ugh, calm down," Luke snapped, annoyed that Percy liked her too.

"Sorry, Mr Grumpypants," Percy said holding his hands in mock surrender.

Percy bade goodbye and walked away leaving Luke and his thoughts together. he was still peeved at the amount of attention Annabeth gave Percy.

Why did he have to be so good at sword fighting? Why is he so loyal? And modest? Why does _he _have to have such green eyes? _And _that crooked smile that both elderly and younger woman found cute?

That day unknown to the two boys (Percy was super oblivious) Lukes scar grew. The difference was so small, in fact it was miniscular, a microscopic difference, but nevertheless it grew.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Percy inquired,"can you tell us a story about the kingdoms dragon?"

Luke nodded in agreement.

They are know seven years of age. Luke, Percy and Annabeth are inseparable. Percy's loyalty and sword fighting skills are growing each day. Same for Luke, he is close behind Percy with his skills with the sword, but his fatal flaw always gets in the way. The two boys also learn about Annabeth flaw too. Luke remembers the day she told them.

_"It's hubris," she rushed out, scared her pride would get in the way._

_"Hummus?" Percy said incredulously, "That dip from the neighbouring kindoms?"_

_the kingdom was located on a small island of Greece. Percy was referring to theMiddle Eastern kingdoms that they treaded with._

_" NO hubris! Pride!" She said exasperatedly._

_"Oh," Percy said sheepishly._

That was a year ago and Percy still gets teased about the 'hummus' incident.

They are now sitting by the large oak tree, which is their little oasis.

"Who, Demise?" Annabeth said, reffering to the dragon that cast a dark shadow on the kingdom like a burden.

"Yeah you've never told us about Demise!" Luke piped in, excited. They have always known Demise the dragon but never the story.

"Okay, but no interruptions at any time" Annabeth warned.

"But what if- "

"Nope, nothing, nada, zilch. Questions can be told and answered at the end only," she interrupted Percy souinding horrifically for a moment a lot like their teacher.

"Okay, once there was a young man that- "

"Young man! Aren't we talking about a dragon?"

Annabeth shot percy a gleare.

Luke snickered to himself.

She restarted sounding suspiciously as if she swallowed the script about demise.

"Once, there was a young man known as Kronos. This man was at the ripe age of twenty four but it was also the day he would be doomed forever.

His fatal flaw was jealousy.

When he was ytounger he met a young boy who soon became his best friend. He becomes jealous of his friend because he is better than him at swordplay. Years later he becomes even more jealous because his best friend falls in love. By the age of twenty four he is brimming with jealousy because his friend slayed the kingdoms dragon.

The dragon at the time was named Achilles after the myth. Achillies the dragon was everyones sore spot, that would be any slayers downfall.

being so jealous he runs away and soon meets a woman. she is the most beautiful woman he has ever layed eyes on, even more so than his friends lover.

He eventually settles down with that woman (now known as Rhea) and they bear a son. they raise him together until one day he sees a dream about his son gaining power and being mightier than him. he starts seeing things differently. He wasn't getting enough attention from his wife. His son was growing up to be so much better than him. Thinking that his dream would come true and also brimming with jealousy he abandons his son and wife and disappears one day.

His wifes mother- Gaia, is soon told what had happened between Kronos and the abondoning of his family, she gets angry. Really angry. she curses him for the rest of his life. She makes his Jealousy (as it is his fatal flaw) to be his downfall, damnation, _demise._ she turned him into a dragon.

Gaia's curse was so powerful that the curse took affect to everyone in the blood line, all would be cursed with jealousy until the family line ends, until they are driven mad from their flaw.

_Now,_ you can pester me with your questions," Annabeth finished off. But the only thing she was met with was wide open gaping jaws.

"Okaaay, I gather that you thought that was a good story," she said.

"Not good, _damn brilliant!_" Percy exclaimed.

**And that is all, please please tell me what you think!**

**Current song: Fight Song**

**review! follow! favourite!**

**xx Dawnwizard8010. **


End file.
